Dallas-Drew Friendship
The brotherly friendship between Drew Torres and Mike Dallas started when Dallas moved into the Torres household during their first senior year. Friendship History Season 12 In''' Come As You Are (1), it is revealed that Dallas is living with the Torres family. When Dallas calls Adam Drew's sister, Drew tells him not to make fun of him, so Dallas apologizes and agrees not to make remarks like that again. Later in the episode, Drew reveals that he's a virgin, and Dallas gives him a condom for when he and Bianca have sex. He is at Drew's house party later that episode. In '''Come As You Are (2), Dallas gives Drew advice on how to break up with Katie. In Closer to Free (2), Dallas helps Drew with an online job application by telling him to add some experience on it. He also tells Drew that since he is tired of being treated like a baby, that he should stop acting like one. In Sabotage (2), Dallas sees Drew working at the mall, when Drew mentions Clare's birthday party. This gives Dallas the idea to crash it. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), Dallas sees Drew back at school, and yells to him, "It's Drop Out Drew!" In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), Drew is one of the people that Fiona lists that Dallas should stick around for when trying to talk him down from the edge of the roof. In Karma Police (1), while Dallas and Vanessa argue, Drew walks their son, Rocky downstairs to the basement and watches Dallas as he interacts with his son. The next day, Drew tells Dallas how surprised he is that Dallas is a father and had no idea. Dallas questions whether or not to tell Alli about Rocky, and Drew tells him that he should wait until they're actually dating and refers to it as "truth delay" and Dallas goes along with it. In Karma Police (2), Dallas and Drew are playing with Rocky until Alli stops by unannounced. Drew takes Rocky upstairs so that Alli won't see him, but brings him down when Rocky is having an allergic reaction to some nuts he ate. In Zombie (1), Dallas supports Drew's decision to run for student council president since he thinks it would be hilarious. He helps Drew come up with ideas to campaign against Clare at lunch, and helps Drew throw his political "party". In Zombie (2), Dallas supports Drew's election, and tells him not to worry about the debate, but to focus on his message. Season 13 In Summertime, Drew and Dallas are working together to run Degrassi's Panther Summer Camp. Later, they spot Adam and Becky making out. In About A Girl, when Drew and Adam are looking for Colton they find Dallas with him and Drew tells him to take him to the nurse. Later, Drew and Dallas are seen hula-hooping together and then they both help Adam send an email to Todd. Later, Drew is seen playfully slapping Dallas in the Torres basement. In Cannonball, Drew and Dallas are both seen getting ready for the camping trip joking about bears. Throughout the episode, they are both seen helping Adam with his Becky and Imogen situation. In Honey, Dallas went with Drew to the hospital and help put up cards in Adam's room. In Power to the People, they are in the classroom talking about Zoë. In Sparks Will Fly (1), They are both sitting in a room with Clare and Alli talking. In Sparks Will Fly (2), They are both seen at the dance talking about Clare and Dallas mentions maybe Clare's Zoë and Zoë's Bianca. In You Are Not Alone, Drew approaches Alli, Clare, and Dallas when they are talking about salsa dancing, and it appears he was partaking in the salsa dancing, too. He and Dallas later approve Maya and Zig's idea for an art exhibit at the school, though Drew calms Dallas down when Zig insults him. In How Bizarre, Drew is in class presenting something to the class with Dallas and Dallas asks him what is wrong. Drew answers about Mrs. Hollingsworth working him all week and asks if they can work on the proposal after school? Dallas he can't since he is seeing a movie with Alli, Jenna, and Connor. Drew responds and you didn't invite me? Dallas says they hate him because he bailed on Clare. In My Hero, Drew and Dallas have a fight about the project and Drew thinks it better then working on the stupid project so Dallas responds I'll just be single D Drew says it's not like that and walks away. Drew apologizes to Dallas and that he wants to be double D again. Season 14 Trivia *They lived in the same household, since Dallas turned a section of Drew's basement/den into his bedroom. *They both had a crush on Fiona Coyne, but she wasn't interested in either of them due to her being a lesbian. *They are both friends/on good terms with Owen Milligan, Bianca DeSousa, Fiona Coyne, Imogen Moreno, Clare Edwards, Eli Goldsworthy, Miles Hollingsworth lll, and Becky Baker and were close friends with Adam Torres. *They both took an interest in Katie Matlin but only Drew dated her. Katie now has a large dislike for them both. *Dallas said his first line to Drew and his brother Adam ("I like it!"). *Dallas' last line was said to Drew. ("Yesterday you had my back, today I had yours. That is how it always will be.") *They met between the Season 11 finale and the Season 12 premiere, which was the winter break of the 2011-2012 school year. *They both took an extra year at Degrassi. *They both lost a person important to them. Drew lost Adam and Dallas lost Campbell. *Drew considers Dallas as a brother as revealed in Barely Breathing. *Both have kissed Clare Edwards. *Both have dated Alli Bhandari. *They friendship is somewhat similar to the friendships of former Degrassi characters, Jake and Mo and Jimmy and Spinner and to future Degrassi characters, Zig and Tiny. *They have their own handshake. *They are the second friendship with the nickname Double D, the first being Danny and Derek. *They both have had a conflict with Eli Goldsworthy which led to the latter punching them in the face; except Dallas fought back and Drew didn't. Eli and Dallas ended their conflict. *They both had a conflict with Miles, though Drew and Miles are on good terms with each other. *They were both members of the Degrassi Basketball Team and the Degrassi Student Council. *They both made their final appearances in Finally (2). Quotes *Dallas: "Who knew your sister was cooler than you?" Drew: "Adam is a guy, make fun again and I'll make your life hell." Dallas: "Okay, okay. Respect." *Drew: "I'm sick of her treating me like I'm such a baby." Dallas: "Then stop acting like one." - Closer to Free (2) *Dallas: "Ho, ho! It's Drop Out Drew!" -''' Bitter Sweet Symphony (1)' *"How do we move on?" Drew asked this in 'Young Forever' *"We find a way to say goodbye." *Drew to Dallas: "I already lost one brother this year... I can't lose another" - 'Barely Breathing''' Gallery degrassi-showdown-week-1-a.jpg Caur2_12_dallas_drew.jpg Degrassi_1201_03HR.jpg Caur 5 dallas adam drew.jpg 1-13ljk.jpg 2-13.jpg Default.aspx22.jpg 89yuh.JPG 23432er.JPG 3423e.JPG 65r.JPG ThCAKIMA2P.jpg Drewlaianca.jpg 345tr.JPG ertg.JPG Fh54.jpg dofiu.jpg dsfoer0.jpg kldsfjlk.jpg w0rsfw3.jpg w0982.jpg Caur2 12 dallas drew.jpg Drewwheelinn.PNG Degrassi 13g 04 hr.jpg Degrassi 13g 03 hr.jpg Degrassi 13g 02 hr.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h00m52s96.jpg 13x05 53.png Drallasss.PNG Sadd.PNG degrassi13_may17th_ss_1150.jpg 13x09 25.png 13x09 26.png 13x09 52.png 13x09 74.png 13x09 75.png 13x09 76.png 13x09 89.png Drew and Dallas.png Drew and Dallas 2.png Drew and Dallas 3.png Degrassi 13x13-08.png 13x13 74.png trrtrt.png 87uuuy.png hiui.png 878uiy.png degrassi-1316-recap-2.jpg 13x13_28.png 13x13_72.png 13x13_74.png Potyiptoy.png Oirttrot.png Fguporti.png Hjhklryt.png 65trtr.png Ghtrre.png Fghgfe.png MD1.PNG MD2.PNG MD3.PNG degrassi-flipbook-1319-11.jpg Ghhhhhhhhhhhjjhhjjb.jpg 8yiyuiiyuiuyuiyui.png 89uiuiuiuioh.png 786uuy.png Tumblr nehemaeAys1r5uoxco1 1280.jpg Dallas and Drew.jpg drew-dallas.jpg 14b (5).png finally1.jpg finally2.jpg finally3.jpg finally5.jpg finally13.jpg finally23.jpg 11838574 1034856566525037 2173085293587145072 o.jpg 11888570 1034854103191950 6076839663235746987 o.jpg 11884690 1034856666525027 9187194313974621709 o.jpg 11850670_1034849733192387_2994706090025854236_o.jpg 11888509_1034849779859049_8976219052651343922_o.jpg 11882812_1034852646525429_4433374789357788561_o.jpg 11885019_1034856709858356_763486199618019539_o.jpg 11221493_1034853553192005_4722419224608118168_o.jpg Default.aspx13.jpg Default.aspx24.jpg Degrassi-1333-Drallas.png 8uououououio.png 5665y6t.png 1Cast13.jpg Normal 27.jpg Normal 26.jpg Normal 25.jpg Normal 21.jpg U88uiuiiuuui.png 76ytttyty.png 76tyutfff.png 765ytfyt.png Drallas.png Calmdrewdallas.PNG Davedallasimogendrewbianca.PNG http://i6.photobucket.com/albums/y236/charlemane/Degrassi/DD-1.jpg drewdallaskiss.gif|Drew and Dallas kiss 54543rwe.png Ofiuof.jpg Ofiuof.jpg Seniors gang.jpg Dallas-shay.jpg Ouiiouuiouio.png 78iuuoiuo.png Canwegetoutofherecausezayaisrlygross.png Tumblr n6mdqkttw41qatd7ho1 500.gif Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts